calling for your love
by nazzy and jerkez
Summary: She loved him for one day. —IshiHime.


**title: **calling for your love  
**pairing: **IshiHime, although hints of IchiRuki and HitsuKarin, among others…  
**warning for: **Crack. Fangirling. Rangiku singing, and Orihime being OOC.

**note: **side-story to _expecting a hint._Now, now girls… take it easy. I may not be Tite Kubo, but I can sign your pockets with his name—wait, don't leave! I was just joking!

…

…

…

In the evening, at the Kurosaki's, people had gathered to celebrate the end of the school—year for Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Ishida and Rukia.

Although, a lot of people from Soul Society had come along too, as Hitsugaya had told Rangiku, who had told Shuuhei, who had told Ukitake, who had told Byakuya, who had told Renji who had told, literally, _everyone _to come.

So, as a matter of fact, it was full chaos at Ichigo's place.

"Renji, watch out for the stairs—Ouch, that got to hurt… And, Kira, don't dance on the table! And, please, do not take your clothes off—well, never mind; it's too late now…"

"Having fun, Ichigo?"

"Oh, _really_. If dad finds out, I'm dead, so—Oh my god, Karin! What are you doing here?!"

"Checking out your hot friend, who are, by the way, trying to figure out how the microwave functions. Wow, nice butt…"

"What—Eh, Toushiro?! Karin, he's _way _too old for you—"

"I would guess he's about how old Rukia-_chan_ is…right?" Karin smirked, as she put her hand on her hip.

"Ugh, I hate you, evil person."

"You may call me Lucifer, but please, not in front of these people." Karin rolled her eyes, as she scooted closer Ichigo, and whispered into his ear. "It would ruin my reputation."

"Of course, sis. Whatever you may say."

A very drunk Rangiku walks towards them, as she waves to them. "Karin-chan! Nice to see you again! How have you been?"

"Good, lately. Right now, dying out of boredom." Karin smiled. "That's why I came here."

Rangiku nodded, as she gestured towards Hitsugaya. "He's been talking about you non-stop, you know. Please, whack some sense into him; him being drunk isn't really his…_thing_, you know…"

Karin brought her hand towards her forehead, as she grinned. "Yes, sir." And then, she walked towards Hitsugaya, and soon they disappeared out of sight.

…

…

"Inoue-san."

Orihime turned around, and smiled at Ishida. "Good evening, Ishida-kun!" She walked towards him to give him a hug. "Are you having fun?"

"Kind of. I usually don't go to stuff like this, but hey, school's out." He gave her a dazzling smile. "For once, it feels good not worrying about homework and school."

"Agreed on that, for sure."

She giggled. "I kind of got a headache because of all the sound in there, so it was nice to get out a bit, you know."

"I understand."

They smiled at each other.

"…So, what happens next? After this, I mean."

"Oh, I dunno… Maybe going on vacation with Tatsuki-chan, we kind of planned in randomly one boring day, so I'm not sure, but it would be fun, you know… And then, I and Rukia would go shopping. The _whole _day! So that's going to be fun…"

Ishida laughed a little, and smiled at her. "Sounds fun."

"Do you have planned something, Ishida-kun?"

"Me? Um, no… Well, Kurosaki was planning something about a holiday-trip with the guys, you know, but I dunno…"

Orihime clasped her hands together, "Oh, really? That sounds so much fun!"

Ishida rubbed the back of his head, as his cheeks got tainted with red. "You mean that? You know, it would be a lot more fun if, you know, you…and the girls would come along…"

"Really? You _mean_ that? Oh, great! Count me in!"

He blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. It would be fun!"

He smiled at her, and gestured at the house. "Shall we go back inside?"

"Only if you take my hand."

He blinked at her sudden bluntness. She smiled at him, and he realized that his hand longed for her touch.

He took her hand. "Of course."

…

…

"_And he says… Our song is the slamming screen door. Sneaking out late, tapping on your window!"_

"Go Rangiku!"

"_When we're on the phone, and you talk real slow… 'Cause it's late and your mama don't know…_"

"Argh… She will be the death of me."

"Tell me about it. She's been dancing _and _singing non-stop for what, forty minutes now?"

"Nope, fifty."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Great."

"Ey, guys, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"And it is _very_ relaxing, and a very good way to ignore your headache."

"Indeed."

Renji rolled his eyes, as he snorted. "Well, so much for being fun… And, hey, have you seen Inoue's skirt today?"

Ichigo blinked, as she frowned. "Um, plenty of times?"

"She changed it now, recently! And damn, it is short." Renji smirked. "_Very _short."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm not interested into naïve girls."

"Me neither—"

"Kurosaki-kuuuuuun!"

All three of them turning around, they faced a very drunk Orihime, who had a _very_ short skirt. If it were allowed to call it a skirt; it was more like a bunch of fabric around her thighs.

"I—Inoue…!"

She approached them quickly, and jumped into Ichigo's arms. "Aw, how I missed you! You're good-looking as usual, I see."

Ichigo blinked, as he gaped. "Um… Inoue, I think you had a little bit more alcohol than your body manages to handle…"

"I get what you're saying…! I mean, when I were on the 6th glass, I suddenly felt _very _dizzy, all of a sudden! Crazy, isn't it?"

"Crazy it is." Renji replied, apparently amused about the situation.

Orihime nodded, as she continued. "So, I finished the drink, and suddenly," Orihime started to giggle, "I felt that I _missed_ you terribly! So, I came to look for you, and… Here we are."

Orihime giggled yet again, as Ichigo moaned. "Wow…"

"I know, right, It's so crazy." She started to hug him tighter, as she turned around slightly. "Oh my, there's Rukia-chan!"

"Uh-oh."

Renji turned around. "Better get going. See ya around, Ichigo."

"H-hey, don't leave me!"

"Rukia-chaaaaan!" Orihime waved with her arms, trying to get her attention. "Here we are! Over here!"

"Oh god, I'm screwed."

Rukia approached, as she cracked her knuckles. "_Finally_ something we can agree on."

…

…

"Inoue-san, here, take this glass."

"Mmm… do not want it…"

"Inoue-san, _take _it. It's for your own best."

"Do… nt wan…"

Ishida rolled his eyes, as he began to tickle her. "You're forcing me to this…"

"KYA! Stop it, stop…!" Orihime laughed, as she tried to get away from his touch. "Ishida-kun, stop it! I will—I will drink it…!!"

"Sounds much better."

"Mou, you're evil, Ishida-kun."

"No, just stubborn and caring."

She grinned. "That too."

He smiled. "Drink it up; it will make your headache disappear."

She took the glass from his hand, and brought it to her mouth. Soon, it was all empty, as she glared at the glass, then at Ishida.

"It's…just water."

"Amazing, isn't it?" Ishida smirked. "My grand-father told me that the best cure is also the simplest."

She smiled at him, as her fingers lingered on the glass. "Well, he was right." She shrugged her shoulders. "I feel better now."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"You know, Ishida-kun… It's nice that you care so much…"

She scooted closer, and reached for his spectacles. She touched them, and let her fingers linger on them, as she then took them off, and stared at him.

She started to giggle. "You know, you look kind of handsome without glasses…"

Ishida gulped. "Inoue…san… are you still… drunk?"

She tried to concentrate, but ended up giggling yet again. "I… don't think so."

"Inoue-san, you're scooting closer…"

"Ah… Yes, I am…"

"Why…"

She closed her eyes slightly, as she sighed. "I really don't know. I really…don't know."

Ishida tried to avoid her gaze, but he ended up staring at her piercing, deep eyes. He opened his mouth, and closed it again. He realized that he had nothing to say in this moment.

Right now, he just wanted it to remain forever.

"Inoue-san…I might kiss you."

She scooted closer, as she smiled. "I might be bad at it…"

"It's not…possible…"

He felt her smile against his lips when they touched each other, as it was like an angel's touch. They barely met, but it was enough. It happening; it was real. It was enough for Ishida to realize that she was everything he wanted at the moment. Everything he wanted to share a life with.

He heard her drop his spectacles on the floor.

He rolled his eyes.

_She's got to pay for them later._

…

…

…

Sometimes fate decides something cruel. Ishida thought he had experienced it several times, like the time he actually _met _Kurosaki Ichigo for the first time. They were not on good terms with each other, and he did not want them to become friends. It was after the incident with Rukia and Soul Society that he realized that fate _did_ want Ichigo to have Ishida by his side, to fight along each other; not against.

Fate could be a good thing. When he met Orihime for the first time, he thought she was the most beautiful person he'd ever met. Too bad that someone like _her_ would never talk to a guy like him. Then fate decided to give him a chance, and when he became friends with Ichigo, and also became friends with _her_.

He didn't believe in fate; really now. Just that, sometimes, fate approached and Ishida would almost, just _almost_, believe that fate did exist.

When fate decided to make Orihime not remember a thing, Ishida was convinced that fate _did_ hate him.

…

…

"Kurosaki-kun! Ishida-kun!"

A running Orihime approached them, as she waved. Both of them smiled at her, and she joined them for company towards the school.

"Where's Rukia?"

"Sick. But I guess she will be okay tomorrow, so no need to worry." Ichigo grinned. "She's strong, so she'll make it."

"Ah, okay." Orihime smiled, and ran towards Tatsuki. "See you guys later!"

"Ah, Inoue-san…"

She stopped in her tracks, and turned around. "What, Ishida-kun?"

He opened his mouth, but hesitated. He glanced at her legs. "Your skirt…"

Both Ichigo and Orihime blinked at the statement. "… What's up with the skirt?"

Ishida inspected her body, as he pointed at it. "It's _way _too short."

Orihime started to blush furiously, as Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I-Ishi-da-kun, what are you—"

She looked down at her skirt, then up again, then down again. Blushing a very dark shade of red, she ran off.

"…Way to go, man."

He pushed his broken spectacles up his nose. "I had to make a point."

Ichigo blinked, as he pointed at his spectacles. "… Why are your spectacles broken?"

Ishida twitched, as he started walking. "Because fate hates me. That's why."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Weirdo…" He then gazed at his clock. "Ah, we're starting! Ishida, wait for me!"

…

…

…

_You will fly and, you will crawl_

_God knows, even angels fall_

_No such thing as you lost it all…_

…

…

…

* * *

Oh dear god, It sucked. But hey, I had tons of fun writing it. IshiHime is pure ownage! I felt bad for not having Ulquiorra in it… at _all_. Meh, I love you tons anyway, Ulqui-chan.

Yay for Bleach. Bleh for sucking at writing my beloved pairing.

Song from _Even Angel's Fall _by Jessica Riddle. And the kiss-scene is from _A Walk to Remember_, a movie I haven't seen yet, but I want it _so_ badly!


End file.
